Odd Situations
by SamAzoth42
Summary: -stinks at summaries- it's better than I can describe. It's a serious plot with yaoi later and wonderful characters... Both my friend and I are writing this together... every other chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:: This is Rated M for the following reasons: hot and sexy Yaoi (but that comes a little later), cursing, torture and gore(also later), use of alcohol, age issues (he's 18... but still), and religious/ political views(aka Nazis). I will probably be stepping on a ton of toes and I'm sorry if I offend you. On a side note, I believe my friend: SeaCucumber88 (she's doing Jean's POV so check her out) and I created the first ever Alfons Heiderich and Jean Havoc paring. =3= Oh yeah~ I don't own FullMetal Alchemist (2003, Brotherhood, or Conqueror of Shamballa...) They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Bones._

_Chapter one: Curiosity was framed, it was Stupidity that killed the cat._

_ So I have to ask myself sometimes... "How did this happen?"... It keeps me in place, grounds me... especially in this new world that I find myself in._

I shiver as his fingers run up my spine and he sighs as I explore his neck with my mouth.

_ I've never really been in this _kind_ of situation before and I couldn't help myself._

He kisses me with renewed passion and whispers huskily, "Not...here...Al...The bed..." Less than willing, I roll off of him and let him get up, dragging him behind me to my bedroom.

_ Let me tell you something, drugs are bad..._

He pushes me down and I gasp. Soon he is on top of me, kissing me again and taking off my shirt. I do the same, trying to be careful with his arm, but he gets irritated at my slow pace, so he removes it himself.

_ … Or really good... it's all about your perspective..._

_ It started with a bench_.

It was late fall, and getting colder, but I loved the colors of the leaves this time of year. My house... well apartment was almost right across the street from the park... easy view of the trees. The rent was kind of high because of the view, but Ed paid for it, so I didn't have to worry about that.

_ Ed. Oh yeah... him... Okay, I guess I should explain some things... Edward Elric. A young man who believes that Alchemy is some sort of science. He tells these fantastical stories of him and his brother traveling around for some kind of magic stone. I thought he should have been a writer instead of a scientist…He and I studied Rocketry together, then we ended up moving in together and then we ended up in another world together... and that's when I realized that his stories had some sort of merit... Unfortunately I don't think Ed meant to bring me... but he did and he set me up with a nice house and got me a job and even had it so no one asked too many questions about my accent or weird ideas... But I haven't seen him in a few weeks... so... you know..._

I walked slowly towards the benches that were scattered around. I needed to sit, I was tired. That's when I saw another person. Usually, even though it's a park, not many people are just lounging around, they're walking dogs or jogging past, so it was kind of weird that a man was just sitting there, staring off at the sky. Part of me wondered if he was drunk, but he didn't look like it. I walked closer, interested.

The man in question was tall, not lanky but he was taller than me and I wasn't short. He had sun baked blonde hair that was close cropped and bangs that almost covered his eyes. A cigarette hung lazily on his lips and he was staring at the clouds with a bored expression. Another thing I noted was that he had on some kind of blue military uniform.

Taking a deep breath, I sat down next to him.

He glanced at me, curious, and I noticed that light blue eyes peered at me. Aryan. Hmmm.

"Hi," I tested.

"Hey..." He murmured over his cigarette.

I watched him for a few seconds then said, "You work for the military?"

He nodded slowly then sat up, watching me back, "I do..."

"What do you do?"

"All kinds of work…Why?"

I shrugged, "No reason... I was just curious..." I think for a moment then look back at him, "You do research?"

The man laughed and took a drag, "Not so much... I work in the field mostly..."

"Where are you from?" I asked calmly.

He studied me then answered, "The east... a small town, you?"

"Ge-" I stopped, took a deep breath and recited what Ed had told me to say if anyone asked me that, "Resembol... It's a small town too..."

Blue eyes brightened up, "Really? I was there a few weeks ago...You know Fullmetal then?"

I blinked at the name. Where had I heard it...? From his stories... "You mean Ed...? How do you know him?"

Tall legs shifted, and he sat up more, "We work together..."

"I didn't know Ed worked for the military..." I frowned.

"How do you know him?"

"We met at the university," I said without thought, "We were researching together..."

The man slit his eyes then shrugged, "What were you researching?"

"Rockets... going out into space, astrophysics... you know..."

The blonde man stared at me for a minute than said, "Oh... I've never heard of that..."

I silently cursed myself, they didn't have that stuff here... "It's okay... it's kind of a new science..." I lied.

The leaves fell, barely making any noise as they drifted past us in our uncomfortable silence.

I looked at the ground and he started talking, "Besides research, do you do anything else?"

"I work as a mechanic at Dale's... fixing cars..."

"A mechanic you say?" He responded, leaning back for another drag. I nodded. It quiets again.

"Are you an Alchemist?" I blurted out suddenly.

The man laughed, "Never could get the hang of all the science involved... you?" I shook my head, "It seems too much like magic to me..."

The man shifted in his seat and looked back up at the sky. I sighed and leaned back, trying to figure out what was holding his attention. Honestly, all I could see were clouds. Maybe he was a philosopher or something...

"You know, Ed told me that he works with dumb-asses... I think he's wrong, you seem rather sharp..."

The man burst out in laughter. I jumped and looked at him. "He said that?" the man said in between laughs. I nodded slowly. "He must have... been talking about the Colonel..." He tried to calm down. I watched him, unsure.

"The Colonel?" I asked slowly. The man nodded and caught his breath, "Yeah, him and Mustang never really got on... They argue all the time."

I nodded, "Sounds like Ed."

The man laughed again and flicked his cigarette, getting rid of the growing ashes at the tip... I looked at him, "You know, I heard those were bad for you..."

The man looked at it and then frowned, "Yeah, I know..."

My eyes followed his, "Then why do you do it?"

He shivered, "I... it's a comfort thing, I guess...it calms me down."

I continued to watch him and he snubs it out on the side of the bench and sticks it in his pocket then looked around, "It's getting late..."

I nodded and stood, "Yeah... I'd best be leaving... It was nice meeting you!" I smiled and held out my hand, "Alfons Heiderich."

The man took it, "Jean Havoc. Call me Jean. It was nice talking to you." I nodded and started towards my home. It really was nice talking to him... maybe I would see him again tomorrow... maybe...

I glanced back and the man... Jean... He was standing and brushing off his pants, relighting the cigarette. I shrugged and crossed the street to my apartment.

Heading up the stairs I unlocked my door and called out, "Ed! I'm home if you are... hey! You here?" I paused, hopping for some kind of response but was only greeted by silence. "Guess you're not back then..." I murmured to myself. I flicked on my light and looked around at my "home". It was kind of bland. There were old pictures of people that I didn't know, but I hadn't bothered to take them down. They had come with the apartment and they kinda made it feel lived in. The beige wallpaper helped add to the vapidity. A couch leaned against the wall across from the door and a lounge chair was to its left. Between the chairs was a coffee table with a note book and a library book on it. I needed to return it soon... Ed checked it out but...

I set my keys in the little bowl by the door and hung my jacket, kicking the door shut behind me. A loud "meow" caught my attention and I looked down. A small ash colored cat was circling my legs impatiently. "Alright, alright... I'll get your food..." I smiled and started towards the kitchen. My cat, Rocket, followed like a shadow. I opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out the cat food, keeping it out of Rocket's paws while she meowed angrily. I poured some in her bowl and while she was busy eating, I refilled her water. Setting it down next to her I stroked her soft fur. She had also came with the apartment... she was sitting outside the door when we moved in. Okay... well actually we're at the end of the hall and she was curled up in the corner when we were moving in and I brought her in and gave her some food. I was going to let her go again... but once you gave her food, she owned you.

I stood and stretched. I needed food too. Washing my hands real fast, I started making some pasta. I hummed while I cooked; a tune that I really couldn't get out of my head. It was a classical song I'd heard somewhere. Finishing cooking, I leaned against the island and ate, watching the sun set and the sky darken. Washing and putting my dishes away, I headed for my bedroom. It too lacked "flavor" as Ed said once. There was a bed against the wall, a closet next to it and a desk at the end of the bed, some notes and books. There were some pictures in here, but they were of landscapes. They also came with the apartment... I paused, wondering for a moment, how much of this stuff was actually mine. Not much.

Rocket followed behind me as I started undressing, pulling off my shirt and pants. My apartment was nice and warm, I had always made sure of that, even though it was cooling down outside. I crawled into my bed and the ashen cat jumped up after a second, kneading into my covers and curling next to me. I smiled and clicked off my light, the window illuminating the room with the outside light. I turned to face the windows and looked out at the trees just across the street. Maybe... I could ask that man more questions... about this place... I really did want to know more about the new world, but I had always relied on Edward to tell me what I needed to know... but he wasn't here. I frowned and turned again, looking at the ceiling, he'd better come home soon... I closed my eyes and dozed off.

_ Another thing that I have found in this world is that there are similarities... not only in the places, but in the people._

"Sir..." I said, holding a file, "I need you to sign off on this... we have your car..." The old man had been staring at me for a minute, just staring. I frowned, was there something on my face? I look at the file, "Mr. Hohenheim...?"

The old man blinked, brushing his blonde strands out of his eyes, "Hmmm? Yes?"

"Sign this please..." I repeated, holding out the papers and a pen. Hohenheim took it and looked at the sheet. "Where should I sign?" I pointed to the line. He scribbled what I assumed was his name and then his golden eyes returned to my blue. "Is that all, son?"

"Well, here at Dale's we want you to be fully satisfied with our work so we ask that you take a test drive before you pay," I recite. The man blinked at me for a moment then asked, "I drive it? This is for someone else..."

I smiled, "Don't worry sir, I will be in the car with you, to make sure everything is running smoothly."

Hohenheim nodded and I held out the keys, "Right now?" He seemed a little confused.

Getting a bit frustrated, I nodded again, "As long as you're not busy or anything, yes. It's just a test drive." _Can he even drive? _An irritated part of my mind asked.

Taking the keys, the man smiled and walked to the car, I followed close behind, not wanting him to drive off without me... he looked like he might.

We pulled out of the shop without much incident and I was taking notes on how the car sounded, how well the breaks were working, how he handled the shifting..

"What's your name, son?"

"Alfons Heidrich, sir..." I say, still taking notes.

The car swerves a little and I hold on to the dash, "Hey! Watch the road!"

Hohenheim turned back to the road, getting himself realigned. "Is that so...?" His voice was a little shaky.

"Yes... is there a problem?"

The man shook his head, "It's just strange... Do you have a brother?"

"No... I'm an only child... why?" I hesitantly let go of the dash, the old man seemed to have control.

"Never mind... I guess it would be impossible anyway..."

I glanced at the man, his eyes hidden by his half frame glasses. If he was younger and took off his glasses...

"You know Edward Elric?" He asked me before I could ask him.

"We're roommates... I haven't seen him in a while though, you?"

The man shook his head, "Roommates? Even stranger...No.. I haven't seen him for a long time... He's my son though... and you look just like my youngest." At least that explains the stares.

"Yeah... Ed said I reminded him of someone close to him when we met in Ger-" I faltered. "When we first met..." That wouldn't fix it, but maybe he didn't notice...

"Yes the resemblance is rather startling..." the man said turning at the light.

I nodded absentmindedly and started taking notes again. Then quietly, "If you see him... could you tell him that he needs to come home?"

The old man looked at me and smiled, "Only if you do the same for me..."

I nodded and we pulled back into the driveway of the shop and I got out, "So what do you think?"

Hohenheim smiled and said, "You definitely did your job, I'm satisfied." He pulled a card out of his jacket and handed it to me. "My number... may I have yours?"

After scribbling my number on a note, I folded it and handed it to him. "Now let's go inside and pay for this, shall we?"

I slid my hands in my pockets and walked around the park after work, looking at the benches, but found them empty, I was a bit disappointed; I wanted to talk to Jean... My stomach growled and I started for a restaurant.

A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties was standing in front of a small pub. Curiously, I watched her, trying to figure out if she wanted someone to take her into the bar or if she was waiting for someone. _Hooker? _Her black dress was rather suggestive... did they even have prostitutes here? Slowly I walked up to her. "Excuse me... do you need any help?"

The woman looked at me through startling purple eyes, "Hmmm? And you are...?" Her voice was rather sultry.

I held out my hand, "Alfons Heidrich. Do you need a ride somewhere... or are you hungry?"

The woman smirked and put her hand on her hips, "Solaris..." She watched me as I put my hand down, "I could fancy a bite to eat... Alfons..."

A small part of me wondered if she was going to try to sell herself to me.

Without waiting for me, she started for the diner. I followed, not quite knowing what I got myself into.

_A/N:: This story was inspired from a few of my role playing scenarios. So it's not set in either 2003, Brotherhood or Shamballa... it is a combination of all of them together in the most... exciting way possible... what I mean is that Havoc and I (Alfons) were always trying to keep continuing and to make the story exciting we did bits from Brotherhood, but the fact that Al was even there had to mean that Shamballa had to have happened, AND when we couldn't go any farther with the brotherhood story we started the 2003... it is kind of hard to explain... so you are just going to have to read it... um... if you have any questions, let me know and I will explain it... and probably work it into the story... Also, check out Jean's version. SeaCucumber88 is a very talented writer and she is collaborating with me on this. =3= OH! The real RP with Hohenheim and "Solaris" went waaayyy differently, but I really just wanted to get back to Jean and Al... so, sorry for that._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is Rated M for the following reasons: hot and sexy Yaoi (but that comes a little later), cursing, torture and gore(also later), use of alcohol, age issues (he's 18... but still), and religious/ political views(aka Nazis). I don't own FullMetal Alchemist (2003, Brotherhood, or Conqueror of Shamballa...) They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Bones. And yes, Sammie, I did in fact just copy and paste. It's applicable here and I'm lazy XD Anywho, enjoy :3_

I sat down with a sigh, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. Today had been boring as hell, as usual. _He'd been slacking, as usual, and we were saddled with the task of saving his ass…again. _I took a deep drag of the cig and slowly exhaled, watching the smoke roll up towards the sky and fade away. I passed through this park everyday on my way home from work, yet this was the first time I'd just stopped and taken a seat. I looked around me, watching people go on with their everyday lives, jogging, walking their dogs, and their kids. I let out a small chuckle and look back up at the clouds in the sky, loosing myself in the endless puffs of white. I see a kid approach the bench I'm on and sit next to me. I look over at him curiously. Well…I say kid; he was about 18 if I had to guess. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, probably about a head shorter than I am. He seemed a bit lost, in more ways than one…

"Hi…" He greeted me like I was going to bite his head off…he wasn't afraid, just guarded.

"Hey…" I responded, watching him curiously. He studied me for a while before asking if I worked for the military. I still had my uniform on, so either he was trying to make small talk or he wasn't from around here…I told him I did and he asked what I did. Why was he so curious? I studied him, trying to figure him out. I told him I worked in the field and asked why. He completely avoided my question, which of course, gained my full and undivided attention. Who was this kid?

"Where are you from?" he asked casually. I studied him again, the confusion growing…

"The east…a small town, you?" He started to answer then stopped, panic in his eyes and changed course, answering with Resembool instead. There was definitely something up here.

"Really? I was there a few weeks ago…you know Fullmetal then?" I asked trying to see if he was lying…He blinked a few times as if he was trying to remember something, then it hit him.

"You mean Ed? How do you know him?" He responded, the curiosity evident in his eyes. I sat up a little; he wasn't lying about knowing Ed, which made the whole situation even more interesting.

"We work together…" I studied him. He frowned slightly,

"I didn't know Ed worked for the military…" He sounded….hurt almost. Like he was offended the boss didn't share that with him….why though…

"How do you know him?"

"We met at the university, we were researching together." I could tell by the way he answered, that was definitely the truth…meaning I was right about him lying about Resembool…My eyes narrowed slightly, and then I shrugged, trying to keep him relaxed and honest. I wasn't trying to manipulate him, I was just curious now…

"What were you researching?" I asked curiously, hoping he'd give me another impulsive answer.

"Rockets... going out into space, astrophysics... you know..." What? He might as well have started speaking Xingese for all I understood of that…It was another impulsive answer though….damn this kid needed to be more careful, he was obviously not from here…or anywhere near here. Someone would take advantage of him if he was this trusting…

"Oh…I've never heard of that…" He tensed ever so slightly. Then tried to cover his mistake,

"It's okay... it's kind of a new science..." I didn't say anything for a while, all of a sudden feeling protective. He really needed to watch himself.

"So…do you do anything besides research?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I work as a mechanic at Dale's... fixing cars..." And now I know where he works…honestly…he was obviously a smart kid, but he needed to not be this open….

"A mechanic you say?" I leaned back and took another drag. Maybe I was the one being stupid here. Just because I work in a crazy world were the paranoid are the only ones who make it out alive, doesn't mean _he_ was being too open…

"Are you an alchemist?" He blurted out, interrupting my thoughts. I laughed.

"No, I could never get the hang of all the science involved…You?" He shook his head and responded;

"It seems too much like magic to me..." That was a good point…it seemed that way to a lot of people. Mustang said something once about how alchemists view the world from a logical perspective…seems funny when what they do is like magic to the rest of the world…I leaned back and looked up at the clouds again. It was a habit of mine, to just stare off into the sky. I could see him watching me.

"You know, Ed told me that he works with dumb-asses... I think he's wrong, you seem rather sharp..." He said. I burst out laughing. Typical Ed….

"He said that?" I said between gasps. He nodded. "He must've been talking…about the….Colonel…" I tried to catch my breath.

"The Colonel?" He asked, unsure. I nodded as I caught my breath.

"Yeah he and Ed never really got on…They argue all the time."

He nodded, "Sounds like Ed…" I chuckled and flicked my cigarette, getting rid of the growing ashes on the end. He was watching me. "You know, I heard those were bad for you…." I glanced at the cigarette in my hand, frowning slightly. He was right and he's not the first to point that out either…

"Yeah, I know…" His eyes shifted to the cigarette.

"Then why do you do it?" He was the first to ever ask that. Usually after the customary, 'bad for your health statement' people go into a long winded rant about what they'll do to me and how it's a nasty habit. I hesitated then decided to be honest.

"I…it's a comfort thing, I guess…it calms me down…" He kept watching me, so I snubbed it out; it was only halfway used, so I held onto it. My soldier's salary didn't allow much room for waste. I glanced around and noticed it was getting dark and the park was pretty much empty. "It's getting late…" He nodded and stood.

"Yeah…I'd best be leaving…It was nice meeting you!" He smiled at me and held out his hand, "Alfons Heidrich." Alfons…like Ed's little brother? Something told me I shouldn't point that out. I shook his hand and returned the smile,

"Jean Havoc. Just call me Jean. It was nice talking to you." He nodded and walked away. I watched him leave for a moment, and then stood and brushed some ash off of my pants. I pulled the cigarette out and re-lit it, taking a deep breath, slowly exhaling and watching the smoke before I headed back to my apartment. I walked up the steps, greeting the ex-soldier who lived a few doors down from me before unlocking my own door and walking inside. I set the keys down on the counter and kicked my boots off. I stood there in the entryway for a moment, wishing my apartment wasn't so damn empty all the time. I really wanted a pet, but missions kept me so busy….I sighed and walked to the bedroom. I changed into pajama bottoms and no shirt, my usual wear when I was home alone…so most of the time. I walked back out into the kitchen and heated up some leftovers, as I was waiting for the food to warm, my thoughts turned to the kid. Alfons. There was no way that was just a coincidence; it was strange enough meeting one person with a name like that. I grabbed my food and leaned against the counter to eat. I wondered if I would see him again, he seemed lost. Surely he had someone here to help him…I finished eating and headed back to my room, crawling in bed and quickly falling asleep.

Unfortunately my nightmares didn't spare me that night. I woke up clenching the sheets in my fists and breathing heavily. Trembling, I tried to forget the garish images of the men I've killed and the men who've tried to kill me. I shifted so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor and held my head in my hands for who knows how long, trying to force it into the part of my brain for those things. That's the only way to keep from losing your mind. You had to shut the bad things up in a box, bury it somewhere in your mind and never, ever open it. My breathing slowly returned to normal. I glanced at the clock; I only had an hour until I had to get up anyway, might as well get up now.

I sighed and stood, making my way to the kitchen on weak knees. _Pull yourself together, dammit._ I opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a short glass before opening another and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. I poured a glass and made my way to the recliner in the living room. I sat and sipped the amber liquid, feeling the familiar burn in my throat as the sun rose. After a while I stood, leaving the empty glass in the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

I walked through the streets of Central Amestris with my hands in my pockets and my customary cigarette hanging out of the side of my mouth. It was the end of summer and the weather was starting to cool off. Pretty soon the leaves would change and snow would come…I sighed and took the cigarette out of my mouth, flicking the ashes away and placing it back between my lips. _I wonder how Al's doing…_The thought surprised me. Once it was in my head though, I couldn't help but wonder until I reached Central Command. I walked in the doors of Central, wondering if I'd run into the kid again…

"Morning Lieutenant Havoc…" One of the secretaries at the front desk greeted me with a giggle and a wave.

I smiled back, "Morning, Sarah." She was cute…._I wonder if she's free Friday_…Just as I opened my mouth to ask, I noticed she was blushing furiously and not paying attention to me anymore, I turned and saw Mustang. I frowned. _Damn Mustang…always stealing the cute ones…_"Hey Chief" I said as I saluted. He nodded,

"Morning 2nd Lieutenant, have you filed a report from that last mission?" I lowered my hand and nodded.

"Yeah I did it yesterday."

He nodded, "Good. Hawkeye's been on my ass again..."

I chuckled, "She's pretty good at that." He laughed as we headed to his office. When we walked in, the stern blonde woman Lieutenant Hawkeye, the stocky redhead 2nd Lieutenant Breda, and the tall gray-haired Warrant Officer Falman were already there. Usually, Hawkeye was first, and then either Falman or I showed up next, then Sergeant Feury or Breda and then Mustang. Mustang was early today…Falman, Breda and Hawkeye stood and saluted Mustang as I walked to my desk. I sat down across from Breda.

"Morning Breda" I said with a nod. He grinned,

"Hey Havoc," He laughed and started to crack a joke when a huge stack of papers landed on his desk with a thump.

"I expect all the paperwork to be finished before you leave 2nd lieutenants." Hawkeye eyed us sternly.

"Yes sir." We replied. Hawkeye was not one to mess with. She nodded,

"Good." She walked over to Mustang's desk and started talking to him about something. Breda chuckled,

"Well she's as cheerful as ever, eh?" I laughed and grabbed half the stack, getting to work.

As the morning wore on, I slowly cut away at the massive stack of papers. I only got a break when I needed to go out and smoke and those were limited to just enough time to walk outside, finish a cigarette and walk back in. Hawkeye was a strict woman, more in charge of our team than Mustang for the most part, but she had to be, or we'd never get anything done. I looked at Hawkeye and tapped the pack of cigarettes in my lapel pocket, she nodded.

"Make it quick."

I stood, stretched and walked out of the room. I walked up to the roof, it was closer than going down to the first floor and outside, plus it was nice up here. I leaned against the wall that housed the roof access staircase and smoked, looking up at the clouds. My thoughts soon returned to Al…_Where was he said he worked…Dale's right? That's where we take the military cars for repairs, Dale is a decent guy so at least the kid has a good job…_I shook my head and flicked the cigarette. Why did I care? _Maybe it was the look in his eye? The fact that he seemed relieved someone was listening to him…_I frowned slightly, it really shouldn't really concern me. He was old enough to take care of himself…_still, there was something about him…_I thought back on the conversation we'd had before running my hand through my hair and dropping the cigarette on the ground, snubbing it out with my shoe. I couldn't figure out why I felt so damn protective of him, he didn't need it. I opened the door and headed down the stairs and back to the office. I redoubled my efforts to finish the stack of papers, trying to keep my mind occupied.

At around six, Hawkeye dismissed us and we all headed out. Breda walked with me for a while, joking that I was becoming a brownie hound, working like I had been all afternoon. I jokingly told him to shut up and he waved goodnight as our paths home split. I walked by myself, enjoying the quiet evening. I passed by a noisy pub, glancing inside. I was hungry, but I didn't want to eat alone and I still had leftovers at home. I passed a rather good looking woman, about my age wearing a revealing dress. Normally I would have stopped and struck up a conversation, and invited her to dinner, but she looked like she was waiting for someone…I frowned slightly. _All the hot ones are always taken…_I kept waking, silently ruing the man that kept a woman like that unavailable

I walked back to my apartment, lost in thought. I walked up the stairs, unlocked my door and stood in the entryway, just listening to the silence of my apartment. I kicked my boots off and set my keys on the counter before going and changing and crawling in bed. I wasn't really hungry anymore and the lack of sleep from last night was catching up to me. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and fell asleep, the moonlight filtering through the blinds onto the bed.


End file.
